jeksithslegostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ryan T. Yellow Bird/Ryan Explains
Hey guys. It's time I explained where the heck I went off to. You see, I really enjoyed my time on Angry Birds Story. I really did. I many great friends there that I will never forget. But sadly, nothing lasts forever. It all started when Daniel left the wiki for a while. Thankfully, the wiki survived, but it didn't feel quite the same afterwards. I don't know why. Maybe it was the sudden darker tone to the stories, all this stuff about near-death and gruesome expiriences. Honestly, that's not my type of story. But I think what changed the wiki forever was the release of Angry Birds Star Wars. That's when everything I had fun doing... sort of ceased. There's one thing I never told you guys- I'm not a Star Wars fan. I know what you're thinking. "But Ryan! Everyone loves Star Wars! If you don't like it, then how do you like R2-D2 so much? And how come you helped with Lewis' Star Wars stories?" First of all, I watched Star Wars for the first time a few months ago. Yep, you heard me right, I had never seen Star Wars before. I was really excited at first- but then I watched it... and I'll be honest. I was BORED. I'm don't mean just kind of bored. I was REALLY BORED. You see, I've never really been a fan of slow-paced stories. They don't grab my attention as well. I wasn't very aware how slow-paced Star Wars was because no one had ever really told me. I mean, you can look literally ANYWHERE on the internet and not find a SINGLE THING that says Star Wars is a slow-paced movie. Now on to Artoo. You see, while I didn't watch Star Wars until late September/early October, I knew the whole story. Two jedis meet boy, train him with magic sword things, boy grows up turns evil, boy's son and daughter eventually meet and take him and his army out, everything's in space. I think everyone knows that. I've known it ever since I was little, and that was when I decided that I loved R2-D2. Why? Because he's a robot. Robots are cool. And about Lewis' stories? I like writing stories. It's what I do. Now, what else changed on the wiki? Oh yes! The sudden use of LEGOs. Don't get me wrong, I like LEGO as much as the next guy, but I wasn't really prepared for the wiki to suddenly be all about minifigures and no longer about Angry Birds. Many times I tried to write my own stories that were more or less like the classic ones, but they didn't really work out. I thought I could finally shift the wiki back with An Angry Bird Story, but I never finished it. Why? Because, my friends, as Yoda might say, "Twisted by Club Penguin, young Ryan has become. The bird that was once here, gone he is... consumed by Charlie the Penguin." Yes, the Club Penguin Wiki sparked my interest back in March, and I guess I never looked back. Don't worry though, I still love Angry Birds and LEGO. (The LEGO Movie will be AWESOME!!!! :D) Another reason you don't see me much on there now is because honestly... I'm embarrassed. Yep, that's right. You see, I first joined the wiki during hard times for my family, in May of 2012. It had been a tough month. My friend's dad got arrested for attempted murder (don't ask), my grandfather died, our cat died, and we moved to a place far away. After all that trauma, I was kind of burnt out, and slightly irritable. If I ever seemed grumpy to you, I apologize. So, now you know where I've been, and what I've been doing. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, about all of this. What hurts the most isn't that Angry Birds Story is falling fast, but that I'm losing my friends. -RTYB 14:36, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts